1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a computer front panel for a computer system, such as a personal computer, and more particularly, pertains to a computer front panel for the minimizing or negating electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art computer panels have generally been crafted of plastic with louvered slots which are oriented vertically to allow for inflow or outflow of air strictly in a horizontal direction. As a consequence, there is an outflow of internally generated electromagnetic interference in a horizontal direction through the slots.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a computer front panel with horizontally oriented louvre slots which are also conductively coated to minimize or negate the outflow of electromagnetic interference.